She eats it dry
by Kalypsotic
Summary: Probably the most cynical Nami you have ever seen. She thinks about her former life as a pirate, life questions and random thoughts that cross her mind at two AM or later, sometimes without drinking, mostly when she needs to do important work. Travel with her through her thoughts and find out interesting things of anything.


**She eats it dry**

Hello, my name is Nami, former member of the strawhat pirates. I hope nobody expects an adventurous story with all the pirate life, because that's my former living. Now I live on a small island in a very small house and mostly think about my former life as a pirate and some questions on my mind. It may sound boring, but I think it's very interesting to see where my mind goes at 3 am or even later, sometimes without alcohol. No, I still didn't give it up, that will never change. My love for money and more money also will never change, so enjoy my cynical thoughts.

 _Meaningless._

That was the first thing that crossed my mind. Looking at the bunch of work I had, a second thought crossed my mind. _Do I really need to do that?_

But I knew the answer. Of course I needed to do that. After all it's for an easier future, at least that's what I kept telling myself. I would never say that I want to do all that work, it would be pathetic. But you do what you need to do, otherwise you cannot survive. _I need a break. I'm going insane with all that work. What time is it even?_

I looked at the clock, hoping it was still early. But it wasn't.

To be more exactly, it was almost 10.30 pm. _Shit._ That was the only thing I could think of. _No break for me I guess._

One of my bad behaviors is doing the work I have on last minute. I don't want to know for how many years I had as a new years resolution "Doing my work in time and not last minute"before I finally gave up even trying it.

But still, I really want to eat something now. _Maybe I' m doing my break though._

I stood up and walked towards the kitchen. I forgot that almost nothing to eat was in the fridge, but I opened it despite that fact, hoping for a miracle. The only thing I found was a small piece of meat, on the other hand I had a few slices of bread on the table, but not even a sauce or something like that. I took the small meat and prepared it. _I guess I' m gonna eat dry tonight._

I'd say I ate worse, but it definitely didn't deserve a gold star. Maybe a dirt star… No, not even that kind of star. It's not like the meat was dry or hard to chew, it was softer than a boob. But metaphorically it represented pretty much the life we're living. Not even the celebrities or royals could say that they live an easy life. Wether it's taxes, divorces or the expensive stereotype champagne, something in our life was dry. But how can we explain that word?

 _Is it the feeling of needing a liquid to get your life done? Is it a metaphor for all the bad and sarcastic things in our life? Nobody will ever give the right answer._

 _Why? Because that's a part of your living. Not only living life at it's finest or worst. But answering all your question through time and life experiences, that's why. Only you can find the answer of what's dry to you, or what life means to your. It's that so called progress of eternal learning for life._

Some say that progress is just a theory, maybe it's true. But even if, you can mark a few things out of that theory you'll never going to deny. Nobody was born perfect with every answer to every question. While you live your life you'll find answers to questions you thought you never had. But in the calm keeping you'll find the key. Not every answer will come to you just because you want it. If the time has come, the answer will show if you tried hard enough to find it. Don't get it the wrong way. Just because you search for it, doesn't mean you'll find it. But also just because you don't have the time to wait for it, it won't come either. It's that progress of eternal learning.

It means that you'll learn and find the answers you keep asking yourself through the time you're living, and not through the time you're searching.

Sounds confusing, I know. For myself I can tell that I need to learn how to stand still. Another one of my bad behaviors, but it's on my new years resolution list.

 _How much time did I waste with thinking about life and this theory..?_

Asking myself that I looked at the clock, seeing that it was almost midnight.

 _Double shit. I need to stop thinking about that kind of things while I have important stuff. I get sidetracked way too easy._

I convinced myself to get up and get my work done. When the clock stroked 3 am, I could happily say that I was done with the work, but I'll definitely expect a lack of sleep of 66%. _Only three hours to sleep left. Didn't I plan to get at least nine hours of sleep?_

However, I should probably introduce myself. _After this long monolog I should've thought about all the things about me._

I've been with friends a long, long time ago. I guess you could say that after all this time I spent with them on various adventures, we lived ourselves apart. I know that it sounds like I was married with them, but spending years over years on the same ship in the sea with the same people just gives an illusion of living close together. I've become more cynical and thoughtful during the years, avoided some headless adventures of the captain and became more outstanding. Maybe almost everyone changed. Realized that living the life of a pirate just isn't something you could do forever.

Living yourself apart from your friends and family.

It's painful when you realize that you are too far away from your family to come back, and too outstanding to live with your friends anymore.

 _Life is painful._

Yeah, it is. Life is painful, the stages you go through are painful. But I guess you could say that, despite the common religions, everyone gets different tasks in the different life stages to solve. Wether you are successful with them or not, it's a test for yourself. To succeed is everyone's wish, no matter at what. So these tasks of life are just a test to prepare you for the life you want to live.

 _I think way too much… I should get some sleep. But thinking about that is way more interesting._

I asked myself often if I ever regretted traveling with them. I guess you could say that I neither regret it or miss it. Time comes for everybody, and back then was my time to say good bye to adventures on a ship. _My dream. My dream of a perfect map of the world…_

 _What about it?_ Asked my one, cynical half.

 _Don't you desire to fulfill your wish?_ Asked my dreamy, other half.

I looked at my desk to see all the maps I created. _If I put them together, I may have the perfect map. But they are a few years old and the earth daily changes._ I could never have the latest and most accurate map of the world, that's what I realized. Because it took years to come across the world, and when I finished one map of an island, another island got changed by mother nature.

 _It's the daily circle of life which refuses those kind of dreams to fulfill. So I guess I had no other choice, but to settle myself down._

It was enough thinking for today.

Maybe I was wrong with my opinion of the life. _But maybe the 'wrong' opinion doesn't exist in this topic. So I guess everybody should think what they want about life, as long as they don't try to force their opinions on others, who don't think the same way._

 _We'll see us next time..._


End file.
